Pokemon Liga Mexico, Las Vegas!
by Luffy15
Summary: Nuestros dos heroes, despues de vivir una serie de aventuras, de las que nadie quiso saber, se reencuentran una vez mas para ir de vacaciones, es que nuevos problemas se meteran? *Nota importante: ningun pidgey fue lastimado durante la creacion... tal vz


**Pokemon "Liga México"**

A/N: Se que hace mucho que no nos miramos, pero en estas vacaciones, fuimos a Las Vegas y no pudimos evitar escribir un OVA de la serie (Si, lleva casi nada y ya tiene OVA), así que prepárense para la emocionante aventura, llena de spoilers, tonterías, y cambios no esperados en nuestros héroes favoritos… Por lo menos esperamos que recuerden a estos cabrones. Así que prepárense para:

Capitulo OVA: 

"En Las Vegas!"

**Disclaimer:** "Bleach", "Samurai Champloo", "Yu-Gi-Oh!", "PlayStation", "Hell Girl", "Residen Evil", "Star Wars", "Pokémon", "Ranma 1/2", "Power Rangers", la saga "Dragon Ball" y "Raruto", no nos pertenecen.

- Diálogos –

_- Pensamientos -_

(Interrupciones del autor) (Raras, pero habrá) (Creo que esta es una…)

- Descripciones - (Por lo general serán enseguida de un dialogo)

*Cambio de escena*

/Insertos/

Era un día normal de primavera en Mexicali, los pájaros cantaban, los huevos se cocinaban en las aceras, las temperaturas alcanzaban los 50 grados centígrados, el viento áspero quemaba a la gente que osaba salir de sus casas refrigeradas, 6 muertos habían sido reportados al periódico por insolación, una guardería estaba siendo demandada por las quemaduras de cuarto grado que un niño había recibido cuando logro salir del edificio, total, todo era un día normal para la orgullosa ciudad de Mexicali.

En las afueras de Mexicali, 2 figuras imponentes se acercaban lentamente a los limites de la ciudad, el primero, que era la mas alta de las figuras, vestía un traje que parecía extraído exactamente igual del personaje hombre del Pokemon Silver, solo agréguenle el hecho de que este usa lentes, la otra figura que caminaba cerca de el, era un poco mas baja (Léase, mucho mas baja), vestía ropa como de vagabundo, una camisa de manga larga cocida en muchas partes con un pentagrama en el pecho y un pantalón Levis® roto de las rodillas y un collar con una Pokebola en el cuello, sin olvidarnos, de su gorrito al mas puro estilo Link y sus lentes, estas 2 figuras eran conocidas como… Juan y Chris… Para los que no recuerdan, nuestros héroes.

Nuestros 2 héroes se acercaban a su ciudad natal discutiendo temas de vital importancia – Entonces si la tomo con una mano y levanto con este dedo y el meñique, puedo hacer esto! – Dice Juan intentando hacer un truco de magia sencillo a Chris con sus nuevas cartas de Pokemones.

– Uh? Decías algo? – Responde Chris ignorando completamente a Juan.

- Típico… Olvídalo… - Decía Juan mientras suspiraba.

– Entonces Juan, cuéntame, como te iniciaste en esto de la magia? – Pregunta Chris con un aire de indiferencia.

– Buuueno… Todo empezó con… -

*Flashback de Juan*

En las afueras de Mexicali – Oh mira! Unas cartas de Pokemon! – Dice Juan mientras las tomaba – Sabias que se hacer magia? – Decía con un tono algo emocionado, volteando a ver a Chris.

– En serio? No te creo… – Dice Chris disimulando interés.

– Si, mira, saco las cartas, entonces si las tomo con una mano y levanto con este dedo y el meñique, puedo hacer esto! - Dice Juan intentando hacer un truco de magia sencillo a Chris con sus nuevas cartas de Pokemones.

– Uh? Decías algo? – Responde Chris ignorando completamente a Juan.

*Fin flashback*

- Y así fue como me inicie en esto de la magia – Dijo Juan.

– mmm… Eso me da una idea – Dice Chris con una cara pensativa – Juan, consigue suficiente ropa idéntica a la que estas usando ahora mismo como para una semana, 300 pokedolares y una patineta y nos vemos en mi casa – Dice Chris con una sonrisa malévola entre dientes.

– Que estas planeando? - Pregunta Juan viéndolo con algo de desconfianza.

– Iremos al lugar más mágico del mundo – Dice Chris con convicción.

– A Disneylandia? – Pregunta Juan.

– No… A Las Vegas! – Responde en voz alta.

– Que? Que tienes en mente? – Pregunto Juan, pero en cuanto menos se dio cuenta, Chris ya no estaba – Tiiiipico de Chris… - Con esto dicho, Juan se dirigió a hacer los encargos de Chris.

* Detrás de unos arbustos cerca de Chris y Juan *

3 figuras observaban a nuestros 2 héroes, esperando por un momento de debilidad para poder atacar, esas 3 figuras tenían algo en especial, estaban vestidas en mayas de diferentes colores, uno de ellos, el primero, tenia una malla y un casco verde, la segunda figura estaba vestida en una malla rosa y el ultimo, estaba el vestido de rojo, estos 3, eran de los peleadores elite del Prof. Zordon (Léase, los únicos babosos que aceptaron el trabajo), estos eran los Power Rangers verde, rosa y rojo (Duh…) –

- Así que se dirigen a Las Vegas – Dijo el ranger verde a sus otros 2 compañeros, estableciendo estúpidamente lo que sus otros 2 compañeros ya habían escuchado.

– Si ya oímos, gracias por decir lo obvio Sherlock –Dijo el ranger rojo con odio y sarcasmo.

- Dejen de pelear chicos, tienen que concentrarse en lo importante – Dijo la ranger rosa firmemente.

– Y que es eso? – Preguntan los otros 2 al unisonó.

–Nuestra venganza! Mwahahaha! –Dijo la ranger rosa en un tono malévolo.

*Al día siguiente*

– Chris! Ya conseguí lo que me dijiste! – Grita Juan desde fuera de la casa de Chris.

– Si, ya te oí… - Dice Chris enseguida de el, saliendo de su casa de campaña.

– Que haces aquí? No deberi… Déjame adivinar, tu mama no te ah dejado regresar – Dice Juan en un tono desanimado.

– Ella me dijo que no volviera en un año, solo van 2 meses – Contesta Chris con el mismo tono – Pero ese es otro tema, conseguiste lo que te pedí? – Pregunta Chis con mirada mafiosa.

– La ropa, fue fácil, la patineta, se la quite a mi hermanito y los 300 pokedolares, cuando regresemos, debemos trabajarle una semana a don panchito, el de la esquina – Dice Juan sacando todo de quien sabe donde.

– Bien, préstame la patineta y espérame aquí 5 minutos – Dice acercándose y tomándola.

– A donde vas? – Responde Juan confundido.

– No quieres saber… Pero solo diré que conseguiré nuestro vehículo… - Responde Chris alejándose en la patineta.

/Intermedio, por favor escuche su canción favorita con duración exacta de 5 minutos, canción que por supuesto, no nos pertenece/

Mientras Chris regresaba, Juan estaba sentado en la banqueta – Ya pasaron los 5 minutos… A donde habrá ido? – Dice Juan entre suspiros y mientras un sonido de auto se acercaba rápidamente, de la nada, una Hummer se estaciona frente Juan y el vidrio del copiloto baja mostrando a Chris del otro lado.

– Listo para la aventura mas rara de tu vida? – Pregunta Chris al mas puro estilo de… pues Chris.

– Ehh… Pues supongo - Dice Juan no muy convencido – Solo una pregunta, ¿Cómo conseguiste el carro? - Pregunta Juan mientras sube todas sus cosas a la cajuela y nota que las cosas de Chris ya están arriba.

– Pues como mas – contesta Chris en un tono que hace parecer que todo fue obvio – Se la intercambie por la patineta a un rico ingenuo diciéndole que era una nueva clase de Pokemon -

- Bien ya esta todo listo, vámonos - Dice Juan subiendo al puesto del copiloto.

– Ya era hora - Dice una voz sombría desde el asiento de atrás del carro, asustando a Juan.

- Que fue eso? - Pregunto Juan asustado mientras volteaba para revisar quien había hablado y descubriendo que era la mama de Chris – Eh… Chris, que hace tu mama aquí? - Pregunta Juan algo confundido.

– Viene de gorra - Contesta Chris desanimadamente – Solo ignórala y a la mejor se va - Termina diciendo Chris, mientras arrancaba el carro y aceleraba con dirección a la garita.

Unas horas mas tarde después de haber cruzado la garita, huido de la migra, casi muerto entre el fuego cruzado entre cholos y policías, cargado combustible, comprado chuchulucos y haber agarrado rumbo hacia las vegas, nuestros dos héroes se encontraban discutiendo algo muy importante.

- En serio Juan, no confió en esos pastelitos zebra – Dice Chris con mirada de desconfianza.

– Porque lo dices? Saben riquísimo! – Responde Juan asombrado por el comentario de Chris.

– Has leído lo que dice la cajita? – Dice Chris apuntando a una parte donde decía "Principalmente hechos de Ponyta".

– Bah!, no hagas caso, son americanos, siempre mienten (No nos consta, por favor no se ofendan), todo es sintético – Responde Juan comiendo un par de esos pastelitos zebra.

/En las lejanías de alguna parte de Kansas, donde esta la central de los pastelitos zebra – Atrapa ese Ponyta! No lo dejes escapar, la producción de hoy a sido baja! Solo hemos matado 3! – Grita un empleado disparándole a los Ponytas salvajes/

Unas horas mas tarde, nuestros héroes iban entrando a Arizona, pero Juan no se sentía del nada bien – Aggh… Esos estúpidos vados… Esas estúpidas zebras… Creo que hasta aquí llegue… - Dice Juan medio moribundo.

– No te preocupes Juan, ya prepare el papeleo para cambiarle el nombre a tu hermano de Pablo a Juan – Dice Chris, mientras que Juan empezaba a alucinar todo en un estilo RPG.

/De repente toda la vista de Juan se empezó a distorsionar al mas puro estilo Pokemon quedando todo como una pelea entre el Pokemon Juan contra el Pokemon vado, que parecía una simple colina – Uh? Que demonios? – Dice Juan mientras se da cuenta de todo, sobre todo del hecho de estar peleando contra una colina, la cual se acerca hacia el atacándole, de pronto, una ventana de comandos aparece frente a Juan – Uh? Otra vez, que demonios? – Dice Juan al mismo tiempo que la colina golpea de lleno a Juan dejándolo en el suelo – Uugghh… Presionare ayuda… - Dice levemente al mismo tiempo que manda una señal pidiendo socorro a la persona mas cerca de el.

– Uh? Donde estoy? –Dice Chris apareciendo al lado de Juan – Te he dicho que no me arrastres a tus alucinaciones! – Grita Chris golpeando al invalido Juan en el suelo.

– Yo no pensaba en que tú llegarías… - Dice Juan levantándose lentamente.

– Bah.. Ya que estoy aquí, elijo mi ataque "Super Ultimate Mega Catastrophe Pandemonium Of The Shadow Dragon Of The Scarlet Millenium Plus Lvl 4" y así acabara rápido – Dice Chris, mientras Juan piensa.

-_Ese nombre cupo en su ventana de comandos?-_

– _No, pero aun así esta elegible –_ Responde Chris en la mente de Juan.

- Deja mi mente en paz! – Grita Juan mirando a Chris con enojo.

– No importa… En 3 segundos, tanto la colina, como tú morirán – Dice Chris mientras mira su reloj.

– No!, No espera! – Pero antes de que Juan pudiese decir algo, el ataque de Chris exploto con una gran luz escarlata devastando todo/

- Raaaaaro.. – Dice Chris mientras sigue manejando y Juan se desmaya –

(Vados 1, Juan 0, Chris 2).

Otras cuantas horas después, Chris se dispuso a checar el tanque de gasolina – mmm… Juan, que la lucecita de gasolina este roja, es bueno? - Pregunta mirando con desconfianza el tablero.

– Pues… Según mis conocimientos básicos de autos… Nope – Responde mirándolo confundido.

- mmm… Entonces nos quedaremos tirados en 3…2…1… Ya – Dice Chris al mismo tiempo que el auto se detuvo justo enfrente de una gasolinera.

– Geeeenial, no pudiste haber checado antes la gasolina, súper piloto? Dice Juan sarcásticamente.

- Pero si tu venias conduciendo! – Dice Chris al mismo tiempo que mágicamente cambiaban de lugar.

– Uh? Esto.. Yo… Esto no puede estar bien… - Dice Juan totalmente confundido – En fin… Según yo, ya llegamos a Las Vegas – Dice Juan cambiando el tema.

– Entonces porque ese letrero dice "Bienvenidos a Utah"? – Responde Chris apuntando a un letrero cercano.

- QUE! Como fregados no miramos el letrero antes? – Grita Juan enojado.

– Es que nunca quitamos ese Beedrill estrellado en el parabrisas… - Dice Chris quitándolo con una barita.

– Aaahh… Ahora que...? Usted que opina señora mama de Chris? – Dice Juan volteando hacia atrás notando que ya no estaba - Uh?... Chris… Tú mama ya no esta… - Dice Juan confundido.

- Si, ya se, la perdimos mas o menos en Arizona – Responde sin la mas minima preocupación.

– Y ahora que…? – Dice Juan mirando a sus alrededores y notando un letrero que tenia una palabra rara en el – Smor…Smorgasm… Smorgasmbord? Que demonios es eso? – Dice Juan levemente.

– Ni idea, pero pienso averiguarlo – Dice Chris tomándolo como un reto personal.

– Olvida eso, primero necesitamos juntar fondos… Hay que buscar entrenadores novatos y así sacamos dinero fácil – Dice Juan con su única pisca de malicia en el.

Unas horas mas tarde Juan y Chris se encuentran en la calle de los vagabundos armando su casa de campaña – No puedo creer que hayamos perdido contra novatos… Lo peor de todo es que perdimos la Hammer y los 300 pokedolares… Y todo por tu culpa! – Dice Chris mirando a Juan con odio.

– Mi culpa! Si yo no fui quien sedujo a todas las profesoras atractivas del gimnasio! – Dice Juan en su defensa.

– Y yo no fui quien intento seducir a todas las hijas de las profesoras! – Responde Chris.

– MILFHUNTER! – Grita Juan.

- LOLIHUNTER! – Grita Chris.

- No peleemos, debemos estar unidos… Admítelo… - Dice Juan resignándose.

– Mas bien deberías estar cuidando tus zapatos, yo mínimo estoy en mi ambiente, tu no – Dice Chris remarcando el hecho de que la ropa de Juan no parecía de vagabundo como la de Chris.

– Demonios! Mis zapatos! Pinches vagabundos! - Grita Juan mirando que le habían robado parte de sus pertenencias – Ahh… Sin ofender – Se disculpa Juan rápidamente al ver que todos los vagabundos incluyendo a Chris habían volteado a verlo con odio.

– En fin, necesitas conseguir un trabajo – Dice Chris seriamente.

– Si, necesito un… Espera! Yo nada más? – Dice Juan molesto.

– No te preocupes, nos reunimos aquí con las ganancias de hoy – Responde Chris levantándose y alejándose hacia el ocaso.

- Ocaso? Pero si es medio día… - Dice Juan confundido. Y después noto que Chris ya no estaba en ninguna parte. – Y ahora que hago?- se pregunta Juan mientras intenta decidirse.

_-Busca trabajo!-_ grita la voz de Chris dentro de los pensamientos de Juan.

-Te dije que dejaras mi mente en paz!- grita Juan, y hace que todos los vagabundos que estaban cerca de el den un paso hacia atrás para alejarse del loco. -Je…je-

*Esa noche en la casa de Campaña de nuestros héroes*

-Bueno Juan y como te fue?- pregunto Chris a Juan, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo, muy cansado por su largo día de trabajo, mientras que Chris se miraba mas descansado que antes de salir a buscar trabajo.

-Pues veras…-Comienza Juan –Mejor te lo muestro en un Flashback, por favor mira al aire fijamente y espera a que la escena se distorsione- y con eso ambos héroes miran al cielo fijamente, donde el aire se distorsiona de repente y un flashback aparece.

*Flash Back*

-Alvaro's, comida mexicana- leyó Juan del letrero que estaba frente a el, del lugar donde pediría trabajo.

-Buenas tardes!- dice Juan al entrar al establecimiento –Vengo por el anuncio de trabajo, Me llamo…-

-No importa tu nombre- interrumpe groseramente, el grosero propietario del lugar.

_-Pero que grosero_- piensa Juan

-Agarra ese balde y ve a lavar el baño, un gordo acaba de salir y había comido frijoles negros, dos fajitas, unas costillas y un burro de asada' continuo el Jefe, ignorante de la mirada de horror que apareció en la cara de Juan.

-Por que a mi!-

*Fin Flash Back*

-Y ganaste dinero?- pregunto Chris, indiferente al sufrimiento de su "mejor amigo"

-Pos… no mucho pero por lo menos ya tengo para una comida decente- dijo Juan sacando un paquete de Zebras de, algún lado.

-Tú no aprendes ¿Verdad?- dijo Chris exasperado por la idiotez de Juan.

-Dijiste algo?-

-No, Nada provecho- dijo Chris con una gotita de sudor al estilo anime en su frente.

-Bueno pero en fin, yo gane unos 15 pokedolares en el restaurant Alvaro's y tu?- pregunta Juan, cambiando de tema, curioso por saber cuanto dinero gano su amigo.

-Yo?- pregunto indicándose a si mismo –Pues veras…-

*Flash Back*

-Se solicita probador de colchones… suena prometedor- dijo Chris, leyendo un cartel de la compañía Colchones Snorlax, marca registrada.

-Oigan!- dijo Chris en voz alta llamando la atención de gerente del lugar -Demen trabajo!-

-Contratado- dijo el gerente con indiferencia.

*Fin Flash Back*

-Y así fue como gane 500 pokedolares- dijo Chris sacando un bonche de billetes y mostrándoselos a Juan.

-Por que a mi…- dijo Juan tristemente, mientras se colocaba en posición fetal en una orilla de la casa de campaña y se ponía a llorar, con una nubecita negra apareciendo sobre el.

-Que raro- comenzó Chris -el del clima no dijo nada sobre precipitación interna-

Un tiempo mas tarde, nuestros dos héroes se encontraban discutiendo que hacer, una vez que Juan pudo salir de su depresión y Chris dejo de quejarse sobre meteorólogos ineficientes.

-Entonces que hacemos ahora, ya tenemos dinero- comenzó Juan, ya que no tenia ni la mas minima idea de lo que harían ahora, no es que tuviera idea de lo que iban a hacer antes de perder el dinero o el auto, o si quiera lo que venían a hacer a Las Vegas.

-mmm- dijo Chris con su cara de sabiduría infinita -Por hoy, dormiremos, mañana iremos a explorar Mesquite-

-Mesquite, que es?- pregunto Juan, como el ignorante que es.

-Mañana lo sabrás, pero por ahora, buenas noches, y no dejes que el vagabundo te robe los zapatos-

-Maldición! No otra vez!- exclamo Juan al notar que sus zapatos habían desaparecido… de nuevo.

Al día siguiente encontramos a nuestros dos héroes en Mesquite, una pequeña comunidad cerca de Utah, donde el Juego es legal y la diversión que no hay en Utah existe.

-Entonces, me quieres decir que venimos a jugar en los casinos?- pregunto Juan con escepticismo -Este es tu gran plan?- con aun mas escepticismo.

-Si- dijo Chris tranquilamente, despreocupado por la reacción de Juan -Pero mas que eso venimos al torneo de Texas catch'em-

- Texas catch'em? Que es eso?-

-Pokémon Trading Card Game Poker-

Sin mas nuestros héroes se dirigieron al casino donde el Gran Torneo Anual de Texas catch'em se llevaría a cabo en el Casino "Eureka 7".

-Aquí es!- exclamo Chris, señalando al edificio de color Marrón que tenia un letrero Grande en el frente con las letras EUREKA 7 en el.

-Bien, este es el plan- comenzó Chris llamando la atención de Juan -Te iras a inscribir en el torneo de Texas catch'em e intentaras ganar tanto como puedas, de cualquier manera posible, no me importa si tienes que hacer trampa, entendido?-

-Si… pero y tu, que vas a hacer mientras juego- pregunto Juan con curiosidad.

-De verdad quieres saber?- pregunto Chris de regreso, conociendo la respuesta desde el principio.

-No- dijo Juan, en resignación -probablemente no-

Sin más ambos se separaron cada uno tomando un camino distinto, Juan entrando por la puerta principal del casino y caminando hacia el centro de atención a clientes para inscribirse en el torneo. Mientras que Chris, se dirigió a hacer… lo que sea que sean las cosas que Chris hace, hay cosas que son mejor dejar por la paz.

*En el cuarto del Torneo de Texas catch'em*

-Muy bien ya llego el momento que todos estábamos esperando, el comienzo del Torneo anual de Texas catch'em!- comenzó el comentarista, que estaba en medio de la sala, rodeado por cuatro mesas, en les que estaban 10 personas por mesa, entre ellas, Juan.

-Todos conocen las reglas de esto, pero aun así se las explicare- dijo el comentarista, al cual llamaremos… Bob.

-El juego el simple, 3 cartas de Pokemon se dan a cada jugador, si deseas entrar en la partida la apuesta es de 20 pokedlls como mínimo y 50 pokedlls como máxima, una vez que todas las apuestas estén hechas comienza el juego-

-Se colocan 4 cartas en la mesa, estas son conocidas como cartas comunes, ya que pueden ser usadas por todos los jugadores, el que tenga la mejor estrategia combinando sus 3 pokecartas y las 4 cartas comunes gana la apuesta y se queda con el dinero, el juego acaba cuando solo quede un jugador en la mesa- termino Bob con su explicación, con el publico gritando emocionado por el inicio de este grandioso deporte.

_-No puede ser tan difícil-_ pensó Juan mientras les pasaban las cartas a los jugadores de su mesa. Una vez que todas las cartas fueron entregadas Juan noto que le tocaron las cartas de Charmander, Charmilion y Charizard. _-Prácticamente ya gane-_ pensó Juan confiado, apostando la apuesta máxima de 50 pokedlls.

*5 min mas tarde*

_-COMO CHINGADOS PERDI CONTRA LA ESTRATEGIA RATATA!-_ se grito Juan a si mismo, por que en efecto, su estrategia fue derrotada rotundamente cuando otro jugador, al cual llamaremos Charli, le aplico la estrategia ratata, en la que usas a ratata para matar a cualquier pokemon, sin importar su nivel o defensa (si no la conocen mándenme un mensaje y se las explico, pero desde ahorita digo esto no aplica en el trading card game, pero es un fic así que no importa).

*Con Chris*

-Vamos, vamos, vamos…- Decía Chris mientras se escabullía entre las sombras de las oficinas del casino Eureka -Tiene que estar por aquí…-

*De vuelta con Juan*

Horas mas tarde del inicio del torneo, ya solo una mesa quedada con jugadores, en esa mesa solo dos jugadores seguían en pie, errr… bueno supongo que no de pie ya que estaban sentados, pero seguían en el juego.

Estos dos jugadores eran Juan y Charli. Ambos jugadores mostraban señas de cansancio, de que no se, es decir están jugando cartas no corriendo un maratón, en seguida de los jugadores una piña colada a medio tomar, y en sus manos las cartas que acabarían con el torneo.

-Apuesto un todo o nada, que dices?- pregunto Charli, decidido a acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

-Le entro- contesto Juan, sin quitar la mirada de la mesa.

El repartidor, entendiendo que todo se jugaría en esta mano, coloco las cuatro cartas en la mesa, todas eran la misma, cuatro cartas de poder de fuego.

-Parece que esto se limita a ver quien tiene el mayor poder en fuerza bruta- comento Charli mientras colocaba sus cartas en la mesa, revelando a Groudon, Blaziken y Typhlosion, en total dando un poder de 280, algo muy difícil de vencer.

-Perdiste…- dijo Juan ominiciosamente, mientras que bajaba una de sus cartas, revelando a Arceus, provocando que toda la multitud quedara en silencio por el shock y que Charli se asustara un poco.

-Y después…- dijo Juan bajando su segunda carta y colocándola sobre Arceus, revelando a…

-…Arceus LvX…- dijo charli por lo bajo, totalmente cautivado por el poder de las cartas de Juan.

-Y también mi carta favorita, Charizard- dijo Juan bajando su última carta revelando a Charizard, elevando el poder de ataque de Juan hasta 100, ya que es imposible contar el poder de ataque de Arceus, el cual mata de un golpe.

-Es claro quien es el ganador!- grito Bob al publico, sacando a todos del Shock - Nuestro nuevo campeón de Texas Catch'em… Juan!-

Y el público enloquece!

*Con Chris*

-Mwhahahaha!- rio malvadamente Chris, mientras vaciaba los contenidos de la bóveda de titanio impenetrable secreta, que acababa de encontrar.

Dentro de ella encontró muchas cosas de valor, dinero, joyas, pokebolas, una master ball, unos fósiles de pokemon, pero nada de esto le importaba a Chris, no es por decir que no se robo todo lo que vio, es solo que lo que mas quería estaba al fondo, dentro de una pequeña caja de madera como del tamaño de un joyero.

-Es mío, por fin es mío- dijo Chris con su voz de genio malvado - Mwhahahahaha!- y con una ultima risa malvada salio corriendo hacia el ocaso, el cual apareció de la nada… dentro de un cuarto cerrado y sin ventanas, durante el medio día.

*De vuelta con Juan*

Después de ganar el torneo, Juan se dirigió a la entrada del casino, donde se encontraría con Chris para seguir a su nuevo destino, y tal como pensó cuando llego Chris ya lo estaba esperando en la entrada.

-Que hay Chris!- Saludo Juan alegremente -Adivina que gane el…-

-Si, si cállate pendejo- interrumpió Chris desinteresado en el día de Juan -Vámonos- sin más, Chris comenzó a caminar al siguiente casino, el cual estaba cruzando la calle.

-Sniff, sniff, algunas veces… eres tan cruel-

_-Calla faggot-_ dijo Chris en la mente de Juan.

-Chingado Chris te dije que dejaras mi mente en paz!-

*Una calle cruzada después*

-Y bien Chris que haremos aquí?- pregunto Juan, ansioso por saber lo que harían ahora -Otro torneo?, o quizás es hora de MIFL & LOLI hunter time?-

-Ahora… que tal el boliche?- pregunto Chris distraído.

-ehhh!- exclamo Juan asombrado -Nomas eso? Nada extravagante? Peligroso o con posibilidades de gran daño físico o emocional para mi persona?- pregunto Juan dudoso.

-Me ofendes!- exclamo Chris enojado -Quien crees que soy? De verdad crees que te haría algo así?- para contestar, Juan solo se le quedo viendo con cara de "ni tu te la crees" -Si tienes razón, si lo haría, pero en este momento solo quiero jugar boliche-

-O…k…-

-Así que boliche eh?- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos, causando que estos se dieran la vuelta para ver quien les hablaba, y descubrieron que era…

-Prepárense para los problemas- exclamo la mujer, que vestía en mallas rosas y un casco del mismo color, la Pink Ranger.

-Y mas vale que teman- exclamo el hombre que estaba enseguida de ella, que vestía todo de verde, el Green Ranger.

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación- continúo la Pink Ranger

-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación- dijo el Green Ranger haciendo una pose ridícula.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor- con otra pose ridícula de parte de la Pink Ranger.

-Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas- dijo Green con otra pose ridícula.

-Pink Ranger-

-Green Ranger-

-El equipo Ranger Viajando a la velocidad de la luz-

-Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar- término el Green Ranger.

-Rojo! Así es!- dijo el Red Ranger, que salio de la nada, saltando sobre los otros dos rangers, dando una marometa y cayendo en una pose ridícula frente a sus compañeros.

-Esto es malo- dijo Chris, volteando a ver a Juan y completamente ignorando al equipo Ranger.

-Por que lo dices, Chris?- pregunto Juan perplejo.

-Mi sensor de "Demanda de derechos de autor" esta sonando-

-Hey! No nos ignoren!- grito el equipo Ranger al mismo tiempo, regresando la atención a ellos.

-Bueno, en fin- comenzó la Pink Ranger -Los retamos a un torneo de Boliche!-

-Aceptamos- dijo Chris sin preámbulos -Cual es el Riesgo?- continuo Chris preguntando por lo que se apostaría en el torneo.

-El juego lo gana el primero que haga 10 chuzas- dijo el Red Ranger.

-Si ganamos ustedes nos darán sus pokémons- continuo el Green Ranger.

-Y matare a Cris- dijo la Pink Ranger.

-Si nosotros Ganamos ustedes nos darán todo lo que traigan con ustedes- dijo Juan, poniendo sus propias condiciones a la apuesta.

-Y molestare sexualmente a la Pink Ranger- dijo Chris seriamente.

-QUE? NO, NO PERMI…-

-Aceptamos- la Pink Ranger fue interrumpida de sus objeciones por el Red y Green Ranger.

*En la pista de Boliche*

-Bien comencemos, como nosotros solo somos dos, nosotros iremos primero- dijo Juan, mientras tomaba su bola y se dirigía a su pista.

-Getsuga Ten Shot!- grito Juan, mientras soltaba su bola de boliche y una energía negra se acumulaba en la bola de boliche y tomaba la forma de una luna creciente.

-Sssssi!- dijo Juan cuando su tiro provoco una chuza -Su turno-

Cris Team - 1 Ranger Team - 0

-Bien ahora voy yo- dijo la pink ranger tomando una bola rosa.

-Aerodactyl Skay Shot!- dijo la Pink Ranger dando un salto, mientras daba vueltas dándole impulso a su bola y soltándola cuando estaba en la cima de su salto, la bola salio disparada y no toco el suelo hasta que golpeo los pinos, provocando una chuza.

Cris Team - 1 Ranger Team - 1

-Su turno- dijo la Pink Ranger confiada.

-Ha! Con Chris aquí no hay manera de que ganen, en especial si esta un acoso sexual en juego, verdad Chris?- dijo Juan, sin poner atención a Nadie.

-De hecho falle el tiro- dijo Chris detrás de Juan, provocando que este se callera de cara al estilo anime. -Su Turno-

Cris Team - 1 Ranger Team - 1

-Bien! Es mi turno!- dijo el Red Ranger tomando una bola roja.

-Charizard Flame Shot- dijo el red Ranger, lanzando su bola la cual, brillo un rojo intenso y exploto cuando toco los pinos, provocando otra chuza.

-Ha ha! Su turno-

Cris Team - 1 Ranger Team - 2

Juan repitió su tiro, provocando otra chuza.

Cris Team - 2 Ranger Team - 2

-Y por fin es mi turno, dijo el Green Ranger, tomando una bola verde.

-Dragonite Beam Shot!- Exclamo el green ranger lanzando su bola la cual dejo un rastro de energía a su paso como si fuera un Híper Rayo real. Otra chuza.

Cris Team - 2 Ranger Team - 3

-Vamos Chris, Tu puedes aun podemos alcanzarlos!- animo Juan a su compañero.

-Volví a fallar- dijo Chris igual de calmado, provocando que Juan llorara lagrimas de cocodrilo.

Y el Juego continúo así, con los Rangers haciendo chuza tras chuza, y con Juan siendo el único que hacia chuzas mientras que Chis Fallaba, hasta que llego al final, donde ya era obvio que el equipo Ranger ganaría.

Era el turno de Chris, el marcador estaba, Cris Team - 5, Ranger Team - 9, la victoria de los Rangers era segura y Juan estaba llorando en una esquina, despidiéndose de su Charmileon.

-Deberías rendirte de una vez, Chris- dijo la Pink Ranger confiadamente - No tienes oportunidad de Ganar, solo ríndete y hare que tu muerte sea rápida e indolora-

-No gracias- dijo Chris aburrido, mientras bostezaba -Ya me aburrí, es hora de que acabe con esto- dijo Chris mientras tomaba una bola negra, que extrañamente tenia un parche por un lado.

_-Hasta su bola parece un vagabundo-_ pensaron todos los presentes, con una gotita al estilo anime en la frente.

-Pentagram of the Scarlet Dragon of the Diamond Empire of the Shadow Realm of the Millenium Apocalipse of the Dark Age Plus Lvl 4 Shot- dijo Chris formando un pentagrama con su bola de boliche que se dividió en dos.

De ponto, todas las luces se apagaron y se prendieron rápidamente, mostrando que en lugar de un solo Chris, había uno para cada línea de boliche, había 10 líneas en el lugar así que ahora había 10 Chris.

Los Chris continuaron rápidamente con su tiro, el cual al ser lanzado dejo estrellas atrás de el, como el ataque shift.

Todos los tiros conectaron.

Cris Team - 15 Ranger Team – 9

-Ga…Ganamos!- grito Juan sorprendido, de haber ganado en una situación que parecía perdida –Chris, Lo hiciste ganaste!... Chris?- felicito Juan a su amigo, solo para notar que no estaba.

-eh?... Donde esta Chris?- pregunto Juan a los ranger, y solo en ese momento notando que la Pink ranger no estaba con ellos, y fue en ese momento que Juan, los Ranger y el resto del casino averiguo donde estaba Chris, o mas bien, que estaba haciendo.

-HENTAI!-

*Horas mas tarde, en un hotel de Mesquite*

-Sabes, no tenias que llegar tan lejos con el acoso sexual- comento Juan mientras observaba a su amigo Chris sobarse la mejilla, la cual tenia una marca roja de la bofetada que le dio la Pink Ranger.

-No te preocupes por eso, no es importante- dijo Chris sin preocupación, dejando de sobarse –Además, como podría resistirme?-

-Bueno dejémoslo así, pero dime que vamos a hacer mañana?- pregunto Juan cambiando de tema.

-Mañana iremos a Las Vegas-

-En serio!- dijo Juan emocionado –Por fin después de tanto sufrimiento llegaremos a Las Vegas-

*En un casino de las Vegas. Oficina del Jefe*

-Señor- dijo un Guarura, al cual llamaremos José –Nos han llegado reportes del casino de Mesquite donde oculto "Eso"- dijo José dirigiéndose a su jefe, el cual estaba oculto por las sombras de la oficina.

Viendo que su jefe no iba a decir nada, José, continuo con su reporte.

-"Eso"… fue robado- dijo José, con una pausa dramática.

-Sabes quien es el ladrón?- pregunto El Jefe

-Si- contesto José sacando un folder Manila de… alguna parte, y dándoselo a su jefe –Nuestros espías nos dicen que esta persona llegara a Las Vegas mañana-

-Muy bien, asegúrate de que nos encontremos- Contesto el Jefe

-Si señor- dijo José, retirándose

-Hare que te arrepientas de robarme algo tan valioso- dijo el Jefe colocando unas fotos en su escritorio Mostrando a Chris escabulléndose en el casino Eureka 7.

*Con Juan y Chris, en el casino, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, que esta enfrente del Eureka 7*

-Oye Chris?- volteo Juan a ver a su amigo, el cual estaba fingiendo jugar en una de las tantas maquinas tragamonedas del casino, mientras robaba las billeteras de las personas que pasaban junto a el.

-Que sucede?- respondió el Chico desinteresado, ni siquiera dignándose en voltear a ver a Juan.

-Has notado que para ser una parodia de Pokemon, no hemos usado ninguno en toda la historia?- pregunto Juan, con una cara de contemplación profunda, que lo hacia parecer constipado.

-Ahora que lo pienso… No- respondió Chris aun sin voltear.

-Como pudiste no notarlo?- exclamo Juan, muchas de las personas a su alrededor dieron un paso atrás, cosa que enojo a Chris por que de esta manera ya no podía robarle a mas personas.

-Así que quieres ver pokémons, eh?- pregunto Chris, en un tono maléfico, tono que Juan no noto.

-Claro que si!- respondió el pobre ingenuo.

-Muy bien, te daré tu pokemon, ¡Scyther ve, ataca con Furia!- exclamo Chris soltando a su pokemon inicial, el cual colgaba de un collar en su cuello, y fue muy tarde cuando Juan noto que el pokemon insecto se le echo encima, atacándolo con sus cuchillas.

Los gritos de Juan se escucharon por todo el casino.

Y Chris rio maléficamente, disfrutando el sufrimiento de su amigo.

…y en alguna parte un pidgey imploto.

FIN

Y ese fue el primer capitulo de lo que pude ser considerado como la película del fic de Pokemon Liga México, el cual solo tiene un capitulo, pero eso no importa.

Por cierto un dato curioso es que esto esta basado en el actual viaje que hicimos Juan y yo a las Vegas, Utah y Mesquite, así que algunas de las cosas que están escritas pasaron, pero no les diré cuales, aunque están alteradas para encajar en la historia.

Traeré la próxima y ultima parte lo más pronto que pueda, en la siguiente parte el plot por fin comienza a avanzar y por fin veremos pokemon… tal vez.


End file.
